Band Parodies
by Agent Hotpants
Summary: A collection of Parodies of music and poems with a humors band twist! Any music student can appriciate! Read and Review!
1. T'Was the Night of the Christmas Concert

Author's Rambling: Yeah, it's a parady of T'was the night   
before Christmas. I thought of it one night. So I don't own the   
orriginal work. But this is mine, and so is Music Santa!   
  
Christmas Concert  
  
Dedicated to:  
Bloomington High School South, Wind Ensamble  
  
  
T'was the night before the concert  
and in the band hall,  
every student was nervous  
from the small through the tall.  
The director was a wreck  
he was frantic and pacing  
he had lost some more hair   
from the problems he was facing.   
"My reed just broke."  
"My valve will not move."  
"I've lost all my music."  
"What should we do?"  
As the tension was mounting  
his face turned quite red  
with a frustrated sigh  
he threw his hands to his head.  
"I can't do this,   
no, nothing is as it should.  
Just fix your problems   
and try to sound good."  
As all hope was lost  
there appeared a tuba pulled box  
with a man dressed in red  
from his hat to his old left sock.  
"It's Music Santa,  
oh rapture, oh joy!"  
"I've been so good,  
can I please have my toy."  
With a laugh of mirth   
he jumped down to the floor,  
and his two little helpers  
walked in through the door.  
"Why all the tears  
what happened to you?  
Come my helpers  
we have work to do."  
In a twinkle of light  
the began each task:  
hard problems first  
easy ones last.   
The director stood watching   
his face all a glow,  
he did not want  
Music Santa to go.  
"Please stay for the concert,  
with all the work you've done;  
you can sing along with us  
it will be so much fun."  
Music Santa's face lit up  
with a smile so bright.  
"Okay," he said.   
"I'll listen tonight."  
"Go now students,  
Music Santa will stay,"  
said the happy director  
as they lined up to play.  
"First with the flutes,  
and our little piccolo.  
Go out clarinets,  
but not before the oboe."  
"Now saxes, low woodwinds,  
we're free of this tizzy.  
Go on out trumpets  
breathe; don't get dizzy."  
"French horns please hurry,  
at least try to stay in tune.  
Trombones and low brass,  
we're free of this doom."  
"Percussionist now,  
you're needed on stage."  
The audience was happy,  
every child, every age.  
Music Santa watched  
as the concert went on  
and with an unspoken word,  
he and his helpers were gone.  
"Preparation next time," he yelled  
as the box fell out of sight.  
"You play good music,  
have a great concert tonight."  
  
  
Please R&R! 


	2. Devil Went Up to Bloomington

**Author's Note:** First off, if you haven't heard Frank Tchelli's (sp) Vesuviusyou're missing a great peice of music. It's hard, but it's worth it. This is an on going series I'm going to start "Band Parodies"   
**Dedication:** My band - Bloomington High School South Wind Ensamble!  
  
  
**  
**

The Devil Went Up To Bloomington  
Agent Hotpants - "Oboe Goddes of the Ohio Valley"  


  
The devil went up to Bloomington, he had heard of this song.   
He was curious about this troop who played Vesuvius.  
When he came across this conductor with a band that was playing hot.  
And the devil jumped up on a cheap chair and said, "Boy, let me tell you what.  
I guess you didn't know it, but I'm a conductor, too.  
And if you care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.  
Now, you conduct that band pretty well, boy, but give the devil his due.  
I'll bet a wand of gold against your soul, 'cuz I think I'm better than you."  
The conductor said, "My name's Dubie" and it might be a sin  
but I'll take your bet; you're gonna regret, 'cause I'm the best that's ever been."  
  
Dubie, lossen up ya wrists and drive that band hard,  
'Cause Hell's broke loose in B-town, and the devil deals the cards.  
And if you win, you'll get this shiny wand made of gold,  
but if you lose, the devil gets your soul...  
  
The devil opened up the case and he said "I'll start this show."  
And fire blew from his fingertips as he motioned where to go.  
And he nodded to his first violin and it made an evil hiss.  
Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this...  
  
When the devil finished Dubie said "Well, you're pretty good, ol' son,  
but sit down in that chair right there, and let me show you how it's done."  
  
Fire from the mountain poor Pompei  
The devil's in South's auditorium  
It's time to tune, go oboe  
Was Vesiuvius bad? No, Dubie, no   
  
The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd beat.  
And he laid that golden wand on the ground by Dubie's feet.  
And Dubie said, "devil, just come on back if you ever wanna try again.  
I done told you once, This band is the best that ever been."  
They played....  
  
Fire from the mountain , poor Pompei  
The devil's in South's auditorium  
It's time to tune, go oboe  
Was Vesuvius bad? No, Dubie, no 


End file.
